


Hunt Time

by NDYDDY2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, another universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDYDDY2/pseuds/NDYDDY2
Summary: Alpha always has powerful desire for hunt.





	Hunt Time

汤姆里德尔今天抓到了一只鹿。但他却把它放了。

汤姆是部落里最好的猎手，他总能抓到猎物，小到兔子，大到野马，对他来说通通不在话下。对于其他人来说，他最独特的一点是打猎从来只是自己一个人去，往往满载而归，和其他一大群男人一起狩猎却空手而归形成鲜明的对比。

最重要的是，汤姆只有17岁。

因此，汤姆也是部落里最受欢迎的年轻人。

然而汤姆对于其他人的追评不屑一顾。打猎和带回足够的猎物并没什么难的，他只是制作了几个东西放在了几个动物们去往水潭的必经之路上，然后他就可以做自己想做的事情去了，无论是偷懒到山坡上睡一觉，还是做几把石刀……过上半天再去看，他总能收货受伤的猎物。因此，比起和那群脑子里空荡荡的家伙一起在山里瞎逛，还毫无收益，汤姆非常乐意抛下其他人。当然，他甩开其他人也因为他并不想让其他人知道陷阱——他给那些帮他捕获猎物的东西起的名字——的存在。

也许部落里的狩猎小队今天一如既往没有收获，带回这头鹿能让大家都吃上肉。但汤姆还是把它放了。然后他检查了其他几个陷阱，发现今天难得的丰收，一共有五个陷阱成功的夹到了动物。然后他把另一头误入的野猪也放走了，只拿走了还在活蹦乱跳的三只兔子。

毕竟大型猎物可是需要大家一起分享的，而这有可能会干扰到他接下来的计划。至于饿肚子，于他何干？三只兔子，份量刚好。

果然，当回到部落后，看到他手里只拿着三只兔子，大家都有些面露失望。汤姆在心中不屑的讽刺着这群依赖于自己的无能的家伙，面上不显，故作内疚。部落这么多人，三只兔子显然不够大家分，按照惯例，它们归汤姆自己处理了，他大可不必和其他人分享。

把兔子杀死后，他熟练地剥皮，除去内脏，把兔子烤熟，然后并没有立刻吃下。在旁人疑惑的目光下，汤姆腼腆地笑着：“还有哈利呢，他没有父母，年纪还小。难得有肉吃，我想分他一点。”然后在众人的称赞声中，拿上自己和哈利今天的配给，声称今天负责分配粮食的米勒娃可以不必麻烦了，自己会顺便把这些谷物水果一起送到住的最远的哈利那里去，毕竟照顾没有家人的小成员是每一个人的义务，自己当年若没有部落的帮助也活不到这么大，现在自己有能力了，该帮助其他人了。这番话，配上他眼角的泪光，又一次引来了如潮水般的称赞声。

米勒娃也乐得轻松，其他人也不疑有他，就由汤姆去了。

汤姆带着吃的找到哈利时，他正坐在自己的山洞口处，眼巴巴地等待着。看到汤姆后，他欢呼一声，像只终于等到主人回家的小狗，冲过来跟在汤姆身后再次走回去。如果他有尾巴的话现在肯定摇的非常欢快，汤姆有些恶意地想着。

放好篮子，在哈利渴望的眼神中递给他一只烤好的兔子。哈利接过兔子，没有立刻开始吃，犹豫了一下，拒绝了这份美食：“汤姆，这是你的猎物。给我吃了你就要饿肚子了。”然后把兔子递了回去。

汤姆没接，轻笑着说：“一共有三只兔子，我吃不了这么多。”然后从篮子里拿出另一种兔子，自顾自吃起来。哈利碧绿的眼睛似乎亮了起来，卸下心理负担开始吃东西。

看着瘦小的、还未开始展现自己致命吸引力的omega，飞快地小口撕咬着，仿佛不抓紧时间下一秒钟兔肉就会消失。汤姆勾起嘴角，眼神深邃，忙于啃兔子的哈利对此毫无察觉：“哈利，不用急，又没人和你抢。”

哈利飞快地把兔子啃得干干净净后，他停了下来，用湿漉漉的眼光小心地看看汤姆，又看看第三只兔子。正在啃另一只兔子的汤姆注意到他的眼神，用没有沾上油渍的那只手摸了摸他乱蓬蓬的头发，看着哈利曲线优美的脖颈和露在宽大的衣领外是锁骨感觉有些口干舌燥。万幸哈利的注意力并不在他的身上，此时他的眼中只有那只烤得金黄的兔子。

哈利应该没有发现什么异样，汤姆闭上眼睛冷静了几秒钟，告诉自己要耐心。稍稍镇定了一些后，他用关心的语气问道：“怎么？还想吃？”

哈利咽了咽口水，收回放在那只兔子上的目光，摇了摇头。

汤姆反问到：“真的？那我要把它吃了。”作势拿起那只刻意留下的最肥最大的兔子就要吃。哈利控制不住地再次把目光锁在上面，盯着汤姆的嘴边的兔子。

汤姆似乎被他逗乐了，轻笑出声，把兔子递到哈利嘴边：“吃吧，我不饿。这只兔子本来就是给你留的。”哈利被这份大礼冲昏了头，晕乎乎地伸出手接过兔子，小声说了声“谢谢”，然而汤姆没有松手。哈利疑惑地抬头看着比他高大不少的汤姆。

汤姆轻声提醒：“老规矩，我把兔子给你，你让我摸摸。”哈利胡乱地点了点头，于是成功的拿到了已经凉了的兔肉，毫不嫌弃地吃了起来。

汤姆笑得意味深长，坐到了山洞里唯一的物件——一块汤姆几个月前送给哈利的兽皮上，拍了拍身边留下的位置。哈利很快就把肉都吃到了肚子里，舔着手指上的油，跑到汤姆身边乖乖地坐好。汤姆几乎立刻就把手放在了哈利光裸的腿上，然后慢慢把手往上移。

看着哈利安静地舔着手指，唾液打湿后的手指亮晶晶的，在哈利的诱人的嘴唇间进出，汤姆再也忍不住了，感觉下身已经立了起来。他把手放在哈利大腿根部，玩弄着青涩的omega柔嫩的皮肤，手指逐渐靠近目标。

哈利并不觉得这有什么不对，这不过自己是和汤姆相处时的日常行为罢了。他蹭了蹭青年的alpha，开始表现自己对汤姆的亲近，和他说着今天自己看到的有趣的事情，想要分享自己的快乐。

汤姆把手放在哈利的腋下，很轻松地就把哈利抱到了自己的腿上，哈利为此咯咯地笑出了声，认为他在和自己玩闹。

汤姆用胯部轻轻摩擦着年幼的男孩的阴部，不时简短的回应几句男孩的话，手上也没闲着，在他的腰背上游弋。哈利疑惑于汤姆今天的反常，微微不适地皱了皱眉头。但还是沉浸在青年难得的亲近中，默许了他的动作。汤姆收到这样的反应后，动作越发放肆，双手不断在男孩无暇的肌肤上留下热度。

年轻的omega并没有注意到空气中浓度逐渐升高的信息素浓度，他之前从未有过这样的经历。

没多久，汤姆突然停了下来，“哈利。”

“什么？”哈利疑惑的看着他黑亮的眼睛，里面仿佛有火焰在跳动。

“你穿着衣服，我感觉太碍手了，可以把它脱掉吗？”

哈利感觉这个要求很奇怪，迟疑地看着汤姆。“乖孩子有奖励哦。”汤姆较平日里显得低沉的的声音好像有魔力似的，诱惑着哈利同意的。汤姆动手脱掉哈利的上衣，露出他的上身，然后把目标转移到了下方。哈利意识到自己即将被剥光了，下意识地抓住了汤姆在腰间作乱的手，阻止他的动作。昏暗的洞穴里汤姆似乎看到了哈利羞涩的神情，他靠近哈利的耳边低声说：“别忘了，我们说好的。”

然后他稍稍用力便拉开了那双并没有真心想阻止自己的小手。感受着怀里有些僵硬的身体，汤姆“无奈”地说：“好吧，那我也陪你一起把衣服都脱了。我们的条件里可没有这个。”

“行啊，”哈利被他逗乐了，发出小孩子特有的天真的笑声，自己把围在腰间的衣物褪下了，“你可别后悔。”

汤姆贪婪的目光放肆地扫视着光线过暗显得隐隐绰绰的酮体，“当然不。”

Alpha终于还是剥离了一切阻碍，汤姆兴奋地舔了舔牙齿，仿佛露出獠牙的掠食者。汤姆把哈利坐在腿上，让他背靠着自己的胸膛，双手环过他精瘦的腰，一手套弄着omega稚嫩的下体，搓揉着囊袋，一手挑逗着他的乳头。

未经人事的男孩懵懂的体验着陌生的快感，再也想不了其他的事情，很快便顾不上说话，红润的嘴唇里时断时续发出呻吟，像小猫一样轻挠着他。

汤姆感觉差不多了，把在男孩胸口挑逗的手伸向他的后方。果然入口处已经有些湿润了。

私密处敏感的皮肤觉察到了年长者的触碰，尽管哈利的脑子一片混沌，还是下意识地僵硬了身体。汤姆的手指在那处打转，稍用力揉几圈，然后向内推进。

异物进入的不适感及难以进入的干涩感唤回了哈利的神志，他僵硬着身体，小心地调整动作想要低头看。汤姆放过了哈利抬起头的欲望，抬起手臂把不老实的Omega困在胸前，在他耳边低声蛊惑：“放轻松，我不会对你怎样的。”

哈利挣脱不开，只得老实地承受。然后Alpha开始缓慢地抽动自己的手指，他感觉更奇怪了，扭了扭身体，臀部的皮肤感受到了一个炙热的物体，哈利下意识地又动了动，想远离一点让自己舒服些。汤姆坚若磐石的手臂制止了他接下来的动作。

汤姆深吸一口气，语气有些不稳，他保证到：“哈利，别乱动了，要有点耐心，很快就好。”  
哈利想回头去看汤姆，但身体被牢牢地抱在他的胸前，于是哈利只能尽力侧过头，“我只是感觉有点不舒服，”他下意识地收紧了一下后方的肌肉，听到alpha倒吸一口气的声音，“汤姆，你在做什么？有什么东西弄的我有些难受。”他嗅了嗅空气中浓郁到让人窒息的信息素：“汤姆，你为什么释放这么多信息素？”

“你不喜欢？”alpha继续手上的动作，漫不经心地问道。

“没有，我喜欢这个的味道，只是太多了……”哈利感觉到后面似乎被粗暴地又塞进了什么东西，涩涩的感觉让他不舒服地皱起了眉，也阻止了他接下来的话。哈利并没有注意到自己在alpha的影响下也释放了很多信息素，那甜腻的气味挑起了更多的欲望。

“我会让你感觉舒服的。”汤姆莫名其妙的说了一句，两根手指开始灵活地玩弄起omega柔嫩的内壁来。

哈利感受着下身传来的奇怪的酥麻感，还有阴茎上想被触碰的欲望，难耐地扭着身子，想要逃离。哈利疑惑不解：“那是你的手指吗，汤姆？你为什么要用手指碰我的哪里？很脏的。”

汤姆没说话，依旧死死地抱紧他。又加入了一根手指，并且加快了手上的速度。注意到碰到某一处后哈利的反应格外激烈，汤姆专注地对它发动了攻势。

哈利的双手试图掰开汤姆有力的手臂，更加用力的挣扎了起来：“不——嗯~”在汤姆的动作下，话末变成了勾人的哼声。

汤姆并没有把哈利的反抗放在眼里，依旧在用手玩弄着他。没多久，哈利就已经四肢无力地丧失了反抗能力，很快在这连番刺激下缴械投降，呻吟射出了精液，后穴流出的液体也打湿了汤姆腿上的皮肤。

汤姆抽出手，充满恶意地问道：“哈利，你这么饥渴吗？要我喂饱你吗？”初经人事的Omega还沉浸在余韵中的，大脑并没有理解他这句话的意思，下意识的从喉咙里发出小声的应答。

Alpha把这当作同意的信号，手臂发力，抬起他的屁股，对准自己的阴茎缓缓放下。立刻，Omega就痛苦的叫出了声，狭窄的甬道第一次接纳这般体积的东西实在过于困难。塞了一半后很难进入了，Alpha在omega的啜泣中轻轻抬高了一点他的身体，然后再放下，很快终于进到了最深处。

在汤姆进入时，撕裂般的疼痛让哈利清醒了。在自己反抗不了汤姆，反而都把自己弄的更疼后，哈利在恐惧和痛苦中颤抖着，尽力绷着身体不作其他动作，泪珠忍不住地滚出眼眶。

完全进入后，汤姆暂时停住了，把下巴放在哈利白皙的肩上，贴上他的后背，嘴唇凑近他的耳朵，“哈利，放松，很快就好了，你不会想要我生气吧。”然后暧昧地把小巧的耳垂含到嘴里，用舌尖划过，轻轻吮吸着。信息素交融在空气中，细微的水声显得分外淫靡。

哈利从喉咙里发出小声的呜咽，有几声隐忍的啜泣不小心从红润的唇瓣中溜出。疼痛逐渐缓解，年轻的Omega平静了一些，被填满的感觉有些怪异，反射性地收紧了肌肉。

Alpha不再玩弄他的耳垂，就着怀抱着的姿势，把人压倒在兽皮上。两人的下身依旧连在一起，在动作调整中哈利发现那种奇怪的快感又出现了。还没等他想出个所以然，只觉得自己肺里的空气全都被身上的Alpha压了出去。

汤姆撑起自己的身子，扶着哈利的腰，抬高他的屁股。哈利终于顺畅地深吸了一口气。他感觉到体内的东西缓缓离开了，不等心脏回到原处，那东西又重重地顶了回来。宛如过了电，体内深处传来的快感似乎让他头发也树了起来，毫无防备地呻吟出声。

汤姆再次拔出阴茎，再次推回紧致湿热的小穴，直到感觉两人的骨头碰到了一起，又一次拔出去，前后运动起来。

男孩柔媚的声音在汤姆耳边轻吟，让他欲望越发高涨。俯下身，舔去Omega脸上未干的眼泪，咸咸的味道里混合着更深一层的甜味，像是散发着花朵清香的花蜜。Alpha知道这是信息素的味道，让人眷恋，欲罢不能。

在快感与嗅觉共同作用下，年幼的Omega沉溺在欲望之中，只知道笨拙地迎合，期望汲取到更多的快感，口中胡乱地发出愉悦的呻吟，在冲撞的过程中渐渐破碎。

汤姆越发加快了速度，哈利的声音越发放荡。忽然汤姆找到了那个地方，硬是慢慢地用钝圆的头部挤进了狭窄的通道。哈利尖叫了起来，不知是过于刺激的快感还是疼痛。正在兴头上的Alpha分外残忍，完全不顾哈利能不能承受，依旧大开大阖地操弄他，从他喉咙里逼出更多的尖叫。

在这样的刺激下，Omega很快再次缴械投降了，白色的精液弄脏了光滑的皮毛。当然，汤姆并不打算停下。

直到哈利的眼泪，鼻涕，精液彻底把毯子弄得一滩糊涂，除了呻吟和尖叫脑子里再也没有其他内容，汤姆才感觉自己快到了。他用力咬破了哈利脖子上细腻的皮肤，用舌头不停地感受着迷人的触感，尝到了血腥味下淡淡的香甜。

哈利只是轻轻地哼了一声——他已经连自己身体都支持不住了，消耗了大部分的体力。

Alpha的阴茎根部膨大，牢牢卡住甬道，把自己的精华一滴不漏地注入到那片肥沃的地方。

汤姆趴在哈利耳边，平复运动后的粗重喘息。哈利不时小声哼哼着，像是幼兽的呜咽声。一旦这个过程结束，汤姆退了出来，他几乎立即就阖上了眼帘。

汤姆扶着他的肩膀摇晃起来：“哈利，你需要清醒一点，还早着呢。”哈利迷迷糊糊间只看见了Alpha腿间再次被唤醒的家伙。


End file.
